Brotherly Love
by LightningRider
Summary: The lives of wrestlers before they were stars so-to-speak
1. Default Chapter

Millions of people tune in every Sunday, Monday and Thursday to watch some of the most entertaining men and women in the Sports Entertainment Industry put their bodies on the line to earn the ultimate prize...WWF Championship Gold. But most people don't know about everything else that goes on behind the scenes, the hardships these people take on from a day to day basis; the risks that these people take, placing their health, friendships and family lives in jeopardy to please the fans and earn a living. My job, as the dedicated fan I am and have been for the past 16 years, is to bring you a few of these stories...  
  
  
"Brotherly Love"  
  
Setting- Pre-fame days for Adam (Edge) and Jay (Christian)  
  
"We've been driving for 3 hours, how much longer?", Jay said as he gazed blankly out the window.  
"Only 20 miles to go", Adam stated as he changed the radio station, trying to find something to keep himself awake.  
The 2 long-time friends had run out of things to discuss a long time prior...only adding to their tension.  
"I can't believe we are doing this promo for free, how are we going to make a living off of working for nothing", Jay stated, obviously disturbed by the thought.  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, these free promos lead to bigger and better things", Adam retaliated spitefully.  
"I just hope we can pay the bills this month, as well as save something for the holidays", Jay pondered aloud as he took notice of the approaching venue. "Oh God, it's a high school? Why didn't you tell me that we were going to a high school."  
"Because I knew that you wouldn't come along if I told you."  
  
As the 2 men walked into the Gymnasium, memories of their teenage days flooded back to them. Those days seemed so simple, so homely, so long-ago. Their nostalgia was soon shattered by the reality that they were no longer students roaming the hallways of a school such as this. They were grown men, trying to make a name for themselves in the world of wrestling.  
  
Adam and Jay walked timidly to their promoter, waiting for their assignments.  
"Good news boys", the promoter said, "you two are wrestling each other tonight".  
"And that's good news?" Jay retorted.  
"It means that you are getting paid", the promoter responded.  
"Then that is very good news," Adam stated as he flashed a toothy-white grin towards his cohort.  
  
After 20 minutes of throwing each other around the ring, and another 10 minutes of signing autographs, Adam and Jay were done for the night, and $200 richer. As they left the locker rooms with costumes and duffle bags in tow, an unfamiliar man stood in front of them.  
  
"I was watching you out there tonight", the mystery man directed towards Adam.  
"So we assumed", Adam responded, slightly rattled from the man's bluntness.  
"You have real talent, how would you like to move up to the big leagues?" the man stated as he handed Adam a business card.  
"We would love to!", Adam gleefully responded as he saw the familiar WWF logo on the business card.  
"We? Well I'm sorry son, but there is no 'we'. There's just you."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't, he's like a brother to me."  
  
After pondering this for a little while, the man grew impatient.  
  
"Are you really going to pass up this opportunity? A lot of people would kill for this chance", the man retorted.  
"We're a team, it's either us, or nothing"  
"Are you joking?" the man responded astonished.  
"Adam, this is your chance, take it" Jay pleaded.  
"You better listen to him son, you might not get this chance again"  
"My answer is no", Adam said as he tore up the business card and walked away.  
  
Back at the motel, Adam and Jay were catching a little shut-eye when the phone wrang:  
  
"Is that you Adam", their promoter said excitedly.  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"You won't believe what just happened"  
"Spill it, I'm trying to sleep"  
"After you left, I spoke to the suit from the WWF. He said that both of you guys have a spot on the WWF roster if you want it."  
"Of cousre we do!" Adam screamed as he woke up Jay, as well as the elderly couple next door.  
"That's what I told him. You guys are headed to Connecticut this Friday. Congratulations, you guys made it!"  
  
"What was all that screaming about?" Jay asked as he waited for his ears to stop ringing.   
"We made it! We finally made it!"  
"We made it? You mean that we're in the WWF?"   
"Of course, where else?"   
"Holy sh*t! We made it!"  
"Didn't I tell you that these little promos lead to bigger and better things", Adam responded as he flashed his soon-to-be-famous toothy-white grin.  



	2. Brotherly Love part 2

"Brotherly Love part 2"  
  
"Why didn't we just ask that guy at the gas station for directions?" an aggitated Jeff Hardy asked as he looked desperately at his outdated map.  
"We're not lost!" Matt Hardy exclaimed as they drove on through the mid-April rain storm.  
The two young men had just left from the arena, tired, and overly excited when they took a detour that was "guaranteed" to get them home 20 minutes faster. In their state of intoxication, they took a wrong turn, one that would lead them 40 miles off of their course. The intoxication was not that of illegal or alcoholic means, but that of pure joy to which only front row at a Pearl Jam concert could bring them.  
  
"God! You always do this!" Jeff whined as he checked the mirror for the tenth time; a habit he had picked up when he first decided to grow his hair longer, a habit in which he would never break.  
"Do what?" Matt questioned in disgust.  
"You're too damn stubborn to ask anyone for help. So of course, we get lost. When we finally do stop for help, I'M always the one who has to ask, and I'M the one that looks like the idiot when we find out that we were driving in the opposite direction," Jeff stated matter-of-factly.  
"That's not true!" Matt stammered, his Southern accent getting the best of him.  
"It's true, it's DAMN true"  
"That's it!" Matt screamed as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Get out!"  
  
The two men stumbled out of the car, their legs weakened from the hours of driving. They were awakened by the late-night rain fall, and soon enough, their anxiousness got the best of them.  
"I'm sick of listening to you whine, bitch and moan about every little thing I do wrong!" Matt stated as a fit of rage came over him.  
"Well I wouldn't have to do it if you did things right in the first place, without having me fix all your mistakes...pick up the pieces so-to-speak," Jeff spitefully concluded.  
"That's it!" Matt screamed as he ran towards Jeff, tackling his little brother to the ground.  
"You always resort to violence when you don't get your way...how mature!" Jeff retorted as he stood back up, brushing the leaves and dirt off of his jeans.  
"I'm not finished yet!" Matt assured as he pulled at Jeff's hair and walked over to his car.  
"What the hell are you going to do?" Jeff questioned as he tried to wriggle his hair free from Matt's grasp.  
"You're going to ride in the trunk the rest of the way home so I don't have to listen to you anymore."  
"You're not gonna do it," Jeff stated with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh yes I am!" Matt exclaimed as he opened the trunk and made room for his younger brother.  
"Oh hell no!" Jeff screamed in desperation, as he freed himself and took off running.  
"Get Back Here!"  
"Hell's no!"  
  
Matt chased Jeff for a hundred yards until he gave up his pursuit and headed back to the car.  
"Fine, be that way..." Matt said as he slid back into the driver's seat and started the engine. "You can find your own way back."  
  
As Matt drove off, Jeff wandered to the nearest home he could find. As he knocked on the door, an enraged farmer answered..."Are you they boy that's been seeing my daughter...if you are, by God, I'm gonna hurt ya til your dead!"  
  
Jeff took off in fear as the farmer went to grab the nearest weapon he could muster.  
Soon enough, he caught up the Matt's car.  
  
"Matt, lemme in!"  
"What's that? I can't hear you!" Matt said as he laughed hysterically.  
"Lemme in!" Jeff screamed as he looked back to see the farmer chasing him with a pitchfork.  
"Holy sh*t!" Matt sreamed as he stopped the car, desperately trying to open the door.  
Jeff leaped into the car, barely escaping the farmers swing.  
  
"Damn!" Jeff cursed as he attempted to catch his breath. "This ALWAYS happens."  
  



	3. Brotherly Love part 3

Adam sat in the locker room...waiting...waiting...waiting for the co-producer to knock on his dressing room door. It had been 3 weeks since Adam and Jay signed on with the WWF and his first TV appearance was approaching. Adam was still dissapointed that they decided to send him out alone, all in order to "see how the crowd would respond to the new gimmick". After all, "Why sacrafice the both of you?" Adam knew the truth though. The man in the suit wanted him, not Jay. But if only they could see Jay's full potential, something not recognizable at a stupid high school promo.   
  
Ten more minutes past by when suddenly, the knocking began. Adam jumped up to his feet as the door swung open. Low and behold, it wasn't the co-producer, it was Jim Ross. "Ready to go, son" he said, gazing at the jittery new-comer under his black Resital hat. "Ready as I'll ever be," Adam said, sounding somewhat at a loss to what he was suppose to do next. "Don't worry kid, everything will work out just fine," J.R. assured him.   
  
Adam followed Jim towards the backstage area. When Jim walked through the curtains and towards the announce table, Adam stood...waiting again. Two minutes later, the "Monday Night Raw" music echoed throughout the arena. Screaming fans added to a growing headache that had been nagging Adam since he signed with the company. Suddenly, someone was tapping on Adam's shoulder.  
  
Adam whizzed around to see 2 bat-like eyes and a pair of fangs smiling back at him.  
"Good luck out there" Gangrel said to Adam as he walked down to the elevator for his entrance. Another minute passed when the haunting voices and music could be heard blasting through the speakers. Cheers followed the thunderous music as Adam peeked out at the crowd.   
  
After Gangrel's match began, Adam took his place for the dramatic entrance that would define his persona. Four minutes into the match he was to enter through the crowd to make his debut. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, tormenting him further. When his cue approached, butterflies turned to hornets, and anxiousness turned to nervousness and undoubtable fear. "What if they hate me?"   
  
Before he could answer his own question, the cue was given and Adam walked out into the crowd. Soon enough, he was in a dead run approaching the ring. Before he could hop over the barracade, he glanced over to see his long-time comrade, Jay, cheering him on from the front row. After they exchanged a quick thumbs up, the hornets dissapeared. Adam slid into the ring and broke up the match. He then grabbed the microphone and began what would be an amazing new career as the mysterious new enemy to Gangrel. Edge has arrived.   
  
  
  



End file.
